A New Villain Rises
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: After All 4 One, the ally between hero and villain was broken, but now a new villain arises, making the four of them work together once more and this time, it may have to come down on which side Nefarious stands, especially when it was someone who once looked up to him when he was evil. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing except for the antagonist that will be coming up. Also, the planet is in Crack in Time as a disclaimer.**

* * *

It has been four years since the heros saved Magnus along with the notorious Dr. Nefarious and things have been quiet with some rescues here and there, but nothing really major. Heck, they haven't even heard from the evil robot since he left them stranded on the planet- until they found another way home- but this time, the two heroes, Ratchet and Clank was following a distress call from planet Morklon, a planet that the Lombax hasn't been to for quiet a while searching for his best friend. As they were nearing the jungly planet, Ratchet spoke first, "I wonder what would be going on at this planet."

"It may be a stranded aircraft," Clank stated from the passenger side, looking at him with his glowing green eyes.

"It could be," he agreed. "But why way out here?" The planet wasn't one of the closer ones, but it wasn't a big deal getting there thanks to wormholes and whatnot.

"We'll find out," the little robot muttered as they began to enter the planet's atmosphere.

Landing in a clearing amongst the forest, the two of them jumped out of Aphelion as Clank latched onto the Lambax's back as he grabbed a tracking device, who smirked in memory. "I remember coming here. Different location though." The sun was beginning to set as he began walking into the area of jungle as memories of traveling through the time rift and saving the fongoids from Nefarious and finding out who Clank was.

"That was awhile ago, wasn't it?" Clank commented, remembering that he wasn't present at that time.

He then smirked. "No, actually-"

"Wait," Clank said, making them stop and looked around a clearing. "Isn't this where the distress signal was coming from?"

Ratchet looked around, then at the device in his gloved hand. The little flashing red dot was on them. "It should be, but there's nothing here." They were surrounded by trees and wildlife, but there was no sign of anyone or a crash, even footprints in mud. Nothing. "Are you sure that this is the-"

Then the sound of someone muttering to themselves came, a yelping screech, then out stumbled a tall and thin robot, glaring angrily as he was dusting himself off. "Stupid plants, stupid trees, stupid roots."

"Nefarious?"Ratchet asked with wide eyes as he arched an eyebrow.

Dr. Nefarious's head perked up at the sound of his name and looked at the two of them in surprise, then annoyance. "What are _you_ two doing here?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same?" Clank asked calmly with his eyes beginning to narrow.

Ratchet growled in annoyance as he stepped forward. "What are you doing here? Try to fake a distress call to get us?" He knew that he was going to find the mad robot sooner or later, but not like this. It has, after all, been four years. Even after being alley's Ratchet still didn't fully trust him. Especially at a time like this.

"No," he snapped. "I was actually following the signal and who said distress?"

The two friends looked at each other, then back at him. "You were… Following the signal?" Ratchet asked with a eyebrow raised skeptically, then he smiled. "Trying to be a hero now?"

"No!" Nefarious yelled. "I was actually sent a message to meet someone. I wasn't following a distress call." His voice began to quiet down as if to think things over.

Ratchet began to tell that something was not right, making him look at Clank, then back to the tall robot. "You _received_ a message?"

He looked at him with his red eyes. "Yes. You thought it was a distress signal?"

"Um," Clank began calmly, "I don't like the look of this."

Ratchet looked around, scanning the area with his guard up. Something was not right at all. "Let's keep moving." He was about to walk with Clank following, until he noticed the doctor going the way he came. "Where are you going?"

"There is no way I'm going to be stuck with you again for who knows how long!" He yelled as he carried on walking, then disappeared into the forest.

Shrugging, the two of them carried on their own, but stopped at the sight of their friend, who was looking around the clearing. "Qwark?" They cried at the same time with wide eyes.

"Oh, hey," the large alien said with a smile and a small wave, then looked at them in confusion as he approached them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't tell us that you were following a distress signal," Ratchet said, hoping that he wasn't. Things were weird enough already like running into someone after four years with a similar reason.

He crossed his strong arms and looked at them with wonder. "In fact, I was. Why?"

"We just ran into Nefarious!" He shouted, baffled and confused as Clank was silently thinking this through.

"Nefarious?" Qwark repeated, then narrowed his eyes. "What is he up to?" He then smiled proudly. "If he causes any trouble, why I-"

"He said that he was sent a message to meet someone," Ratchet interrupted, not in the mood to hear a heroic speech of some sort.

The small robot looked up at them. "We have to follow him. He may know something that he's not telling."

"Agreed." Without saying another word, Ratchet took the lead, following the direction from where the robot went with his friends at his side. When they got deeper into the jungle, it was darker as the thick canopy was blocking off the light of the setting sun. With senses heightened, except for Qwark, who was flinching at almost every sound with his blaster at the ready, the three trudged on, looking for the once-ally robot. The sounds of insects and nighttime sounds were beginning to rise they carried on walking, but there was one sound that they all heard, making them quietly follow it and when they found it, Ratchet's ears just dropped in puzzlement.

"You infernal vines!" Nefarious cried angrily at the vines that were tangling around his thin body and limbs as he was trying to cut himself free and even trying to push off the tree trunk, trying to break the vines. "Let go of me!"

Ratchet just stepped forward, knowing that they didn't have time for this. "Do you need help?"

The struggling robot, who now some how managed to get his ankle tied, glared at him. "No, I don't need help. Go away!" He tried to push a vine off his arm with his half-free foot, but got more tangled up with only having his left hand free. With rage and frustration growing, he continued fighting with vines. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as the other two approached behind him. The robot's eyes grew wide, stopping the fight as he looked at the large, green alien with wonder and nervousness. "Qwark? He wasn't with-"

"He also got a signal," the Lombax explain dryly.

Nefarious pondered about it, then heavily sighed. "Fine. Get me down."

Ratchet summoned his omniwrench, aimed, then threw it at the vines, causing the robot to fall on his face. The wrench came back to him like a boomerang and placed it away. "How do you even get yourself into that kind of mess?" He asked with a smirk of humor as he watched his former alley stagger to his feet.

He just growled in annoyance then looked at the three of them. "So, all four of us got a signal of some sort." He crossed his arms and looked down in a pondering way. "For what? We don't know. From who? We don't know."

Clank then spoke up, "You said that you were sent something to someone here, didn't you, Doctor?"

He looked at him. "I tried to find the sender, but in was impossible to track, so I decided to come here investigate." He then growled in annoyance as he looked at all of them. "Now, I'm stuck you with _you_ three again! As if the last time wasn't long enough."

Ratchet just roughly shook his head. "You think we like it? You nearly left us stranded. Now since we, once again, don't know who our sender is, we have to keep moving. Who knows what is going to happen if we stay in one place. Nefarious," he began calmer like the day they had to unite, not wanting to make enemies at a time like this, "we may have to work with each other on this again."

The robot just scowled as he crossed his thin arms, trying not to look the Lombax in the eye, then heavily sighed. "Fine." He then looked him in the eye. "But when I get the chance to return home, I'm gone."

Not wanting to argue, he raised hands in submission. "Fine."

Telling the Lombax where he was headed, Ratchet decided to take the lead in case of having another run-in with dreaded vines and the robot was fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

As the four of them were walking to Nefarious' space craft, Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle. "So have you built your space station yet?" He looked up at the tall robot with a smirk of humor, remembering how he kept missing his space station on the journey four years prior.

Nefarious smirked in mockery. "Actually, yes, I have, if you must know. I bigger and better than the one that _you_ destroyed." He glared at him with annoyance.

When they came across the dark-purple space craft, Nefarious stopped, turned, and look at them with his hands behind his back. "So, we have a strange coincidence. All four of us were called on some sort of signal and yet _no_ one was there. This is very suspicious, which means we have to do something... and we've got company."

The rest of them turned around, armed and ready as they face five robot that looked to be soldiers, aiming guns at them. "Let me try to reason with them," Qwark whispered to Ratchet, who just pinched the bridge of his nose as the "hero" walked up to the robots. "We have been set on a mission to find a signal, but no one was there. Do any of you happened to be or know the person who-" Five lasers was placed on him as the guns were locked and loaded. "Um, I see," he was beginning to get nervous.

"Drop your weapon," the first one ordered. Qwark was the only one holding his weapon, so he quickly dropped it, causing the aiming lasers to turn off. "All of you will come with us peacefully."

He then began to act proud and heroic. "Do you know who I am? I am the one who saved a galaxy from certain destruction and the president of-" The lasers were once again on him. He then smirked nervously. "On second thought, here," he pushed Ratchet in front and hid behind Nerfarious, who just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "he's the one you want."

Ratchet began to slowly back away. "I don't think these guys are friendly, Qwark."

The first robot turned to the one on his right and gave him a curt nod as a signal, who pulled out a communicator and said, "We got 'em."

The fith one on the left then pulled out what looked like a grande and threw it at them, surrounding them with white smoke. Ratchet immediately began to cough. "We've got to... get..." He was becoming weary as he heard Clank and Nefarious fall to the ground with a _clunk_. "Out... of-" he then past out.

* * *

Ratchet woke up to a headache as he slowly began to sit up. "What happened?" He muttered as he tenderly rubbed his head. He then looked around and found himself locked in a cell with a yellow forcefield, making him alert and leapt to his feet. He looked around and found the others beginning to stir.

"Where are we?" Qwark asked tiredly as he began to stand.

"Looks like we're on a spacecraft," Clank pointed out as he walked up to the forcefield.

"Whoever owns this place," the doctor growled as he got to his feet, "better have a good reason for tricking us into this."

"I wonder what they want with us," Qwark stated.

"I don't know," Ratchet began as he looked at the empty halls, "but something tells me that it won't be easy to get out of here." He noticed that his wrench was gone as well as Qwark's blaster. Meaning, they have no weapons.

"Next time," Nefarious began as stormed to the wall and sat beside it in annoyance, "I'm going to ignore messages from strange people."

Clank looked at him. "Are you sure there wasn't anything else on the message?"

He just looked at the small robot. "Not a thing."

Everyone fell silent, lost in their own minds.

Ratchet was asking himself so many questions and more than likely, so were the others. Clank sat beside him and they both felt as sense if they were ever going to get out or not. Then a robot that looked like the ones that trapped them, walked up to the cell, making them all stand up, ready for anything.

Shutting down the forcefield, he looked at Nefarious. "The boss wants you."

Ratchet and the others looked at the evil mastermind with a scar over his right eye, who just stood there, as if thinking, then followed him out. Closing up the forcefield, Ratchet just watched the two of them walk away down a hall.

"I wonder what that's about," Clank said.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like it," Ratchet admitted as he just watched the way they left. Why would they want with him? Was Nefarious planning something or was there more to it? "Let's just keep our guard up with him, alright?" He asked as he looked at his two friends.

"Agreed," Clank said with a curt nod.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine," Qwark said confidently.

Ratchet looked back at the hall, hoping the Qwark was right because they were not in the position for a betrayal.

* * *

Nefarious was just silently following the robot with wonder. The robot had a gun latched to his back and with thick metal armor. Without a weapon, it would be impossible to take him down. Either way, he said that his boss wanted to see him and he wanted to meet this boss. It took about three minutes to get to the office of boss and as the doors slid open, the robot gestured to him to walk in and the doors closed behind him. He found a robot, crimson and silver in color with yellow eyes, sitting at a desk, looking at what looked like plans.

He raised his head. "Dr. Nefarious," he said as if he was smiling. He stood up and walked up to him. "What an honor it is to meet you." He shook his hand.

Nefarious just looked at him with uncertainty and confusion. "Um... Yeaaah. Likewise." He didn't know what to say as he gingerly took his hand away after the shake.

"Oh," the boss chuckled as he shook his head. "Forgive me. My name is Korgan and I am so inspired by your work."

Nefarious looked at him with confusion, arching an eyebrow. "My... work?"

"Yes!" He said happily. "Your evil brilliant mind! It gave, not only me, but many other robots hope. That we can arise from the organic life!" He looked at him with excitement.

Never before has he met anyone that thought of him doing good in a evil way, but there was one thing that he wanted to get straight. "So, you kidnapped me?"

"It was all a fair thing, I promise. I wanted to meet you!" He just looked at him like a kid meeting their inspiration, which he was.

"And you called for the three morons too because...?"

"To help you take them down!" He cried happily.

He glared at him in offensive. "I don't need any help. What I want is to go home!" He shouted. Who was this brat anyway? Who did he think he was? He was talking to the mastermind evil genius! Wait... Was he evil? After everything that happened four years ago, he felt himself change somehow. Even Qwark saved him from falling to his death. Yes, he did try to push the idiot off an edge, but that's not the point. Every time he tried to think of something evil lately, it just didn't click and every time he tried to think good things, he wanted annihilate something in cold blood. Either way, he did not need help from this brat. No matter what side he was on!

I'm sorry," Korgan said quickly and apologetically. "I didn't mean it like- I meant was that we can help each other!" He grinned, hoping that sounded better.

Nefarious crossed his arms, and pinched the spot of where the bridge of his nose would be. "I don't help people and people don't help me," he said coldly. "But what you can help me with," he slowly looked at him with an annoyed smile, "is drop me off at my ship so I can fly back to my space station," anger began to rise as he took steps closer to him and leaned over him, "so I can be on my way!" He locked eyes with him with his arms at his sides and his fists clenched.

Korgan chuckled as he began to walk to his desk. "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. Please. Hear me out." He looked at him with a devious gleam. "You show me your ways of being evil, to an apprentice and I will gladly let you go."

Nefarious began to relax, but not liking his words. Not knowing what to say, he stayed silent.

"I'll let you think about it," he said quietly. Pressing a button on his desk, a robot was summoned and led the doctor back to his cell while the wires in his mechanical mind was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long when I, Dr. Nefarious, was escorted back to the cell of those morons, who just got back from that brat who wanted _me _to _him. _Who has the audacity to ask _me_ for help? Unbelievable! When I entered the cell I just sat on the floor since there was nothing better to do, except to listening to Qwark ramble about how the press would make headlines of his disappearance and how "much his people needs him". Why didn't I- Oh, right. He saved me. Never mind.

I noticed ratchet looked. "So, what happened with the boss?"

I looked at him with an annoyed glare. "Do I have to tell a squishy?"

"Then you could tell me," Clank stood up calmly and looked at me with patience.

"I'd rather not." I looked up at the ceiling, thinking how are my kidnapper wanted me to him. It's too unreal! Too unreal that it's funny!

"I guess something happened," I heard Ratchet whispered to his pal as the small robot sat back beside him.

A chuckle escaped from me as I was still looking up at the ceiling, drawing their attention, including Qwark's. "Turns out that I am inspiration to our kidnapper," I said with amusement. It was even funny to say.

"Inspiration?" Ratchet asked as he and Clank exchanged glances, then back to me, who was now smiling.

"Yes. He is a young bot who looked up to Dr. Nefarious as an inspiration and wishes me to join him as a mentor."

Ratchet ears perked up as did everyone else's. "Wait a minute, Nefarious. Are you really going to-"

I looked at him with a sense of coldness and power. "I work alone." Then shrugged. "Besides Lawrence, but that's different." I then looked down in a pondering way. It has been awhile since I was away. "I wonder what Lawrence is doing," I muttered half to myself.

"I wonder when we'll get out of here," Qwark groaned in boredom as he just stared at the ceiling.

No one answered the question as the we just sat, paced, and talked about pointless things for hours. Which including me reliving the _lovely_ moments of the HORRIBLE days of high schools. Until another robot came by, this time with food and also calling for- surprise- me, so I had to follow the robot to Korgan. This time, I stormed into the office. "What do you want now?" I asked impatiently, tired of being stuck in a cell with three people that annoy me the most in the entire universe!

Korgan looked at me with a sense of higher power as he stood up. What a son-of-a- "Have you thought about your choice?"

I pretended to think about it. "Yeah, I did actually." Then I gave him a hard glare. "No. It's not going to happen. I work alone. Sorry." I turned away, about to walk out.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

I stopped and looked half way over me shoulder. "Why not?"

Not getting a response, I turned around and found myself at gunpoint. You've got to be kidding me.

"This pistol can shoot through anything," Korgan said coldly in his robotic voice. "Even steel. Just imagine what it would do to you."

I chuckled lightly. This guy was too funny. "I survived a space station explosion. I traveled through planet Magnus in countless days and nights with the most annoying beings in the universe," my voice was getting louder, "including fighting a creature-snatching demon thing, so you _think _a _pistol _is going to scare _me_?" I busted up laughing. "Oh, that's a good one!" I then composed myself, still smiling. "Oh, but you are still wanting to be a villain. You want your name to be feared. You got what it takes, kid. You're just going at the wrong person."

"Exactly!" He cried, lowering the gun. "That's why I need your help! You're the one who turned a whole planet into robots! You were going to control time itself! I need-"

I raised my metal hand, silencing the ship's leader, who was just looking at me, hoping that I was going to say something to lift his spirits. "You're not going to get help from me," I told him coldly.

"Who's side are you on?" Korgan hissed in what sounded as if he was betrayed.

That question even stumped myself. Who's side was I on? "No one's," I answer quietly, telling not just him the truth, but also for myself. "I'm neutral."

"That's a hell of a answer," he spat. "Your name once struck fear into peoples' hearts. You hated everything that had a heartbeat. Now a couple of months with those idiots has turned you soft. I looked up to you!" Pain was in the robot's voice.

I smirked darkly. "That's not my problem, is it?"

"You were going to help robots gain power," he growled.

"So? Is that it? You just dragged me here so you can _make _me help you become a evil mastermind? You either are a evil mastermind or you're not. Sorry." This guy needed to put in his place I would going to have the pleasure of doing it myself.

Sighing, he slowly raised the pistol, aimed at me again. "I never thought that I had to do this."

I quickly scanned the room, looking for a way out and sure enough, there were two doors in the office and one was on the left wall. Pretending I didn't notice it, I turned my gaze back to him. "So, you're going to _try _to kill me?" I wanted to mock him and show him that prisoners don't give up easily and I learned that the hard way.

"I will kill you," he said dryly.

That was my cue. I bolted for the door, having laser bullets fly behind me, I glanced the wall and sure enough, those suckers nearly went through the whole thing. I dove to the door, since if I time this right, it'll open right when I-

WHAM!

I face planted the door, did a little dazed spin, asked the license of the vehicle, then blacked out.

* * *

I was beginning to be concerned for the doctor's choices as I was sitting in the cell along side Qwark and Clank. This was actually the first time in a long time that we didn't have a plan and right now, our lives was probably in his hands. Yeah, when we were on Magnus, we worked together, but this time, Nefarious didn't have anyone, but a young robot wanting to be like him. Knowing the mastermind for many years, I wouldn't be surprised if this went to his head. I just hope that he remembers what we all went through four years ago.

Hmm.

He has been gone for nearly ten minutes. I wonder what's keeping him...

"Ratchet?" Clank's voice broke my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"What do you think the odds of Nefarious turning against us are?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I really don't know, pal, I really don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

All of us were beginning to get itchy about Nefarious being away. It's been an hour. Was he helping a new villain rise? Or did something else happen? We tried to get a robot to answer us when he brought food, but he just chuckled and walked away. What does that mean? I'm about to lose my mind being stuck in a cell and not knowing if there was a traitor at hand. This is ridiculous! Then I heard a loud snoring and found Qwark asleep.

I shrugged.

Might as well. It's better than worrying. Curling up in a ball myself, I tired to fall asleep with Clank leaning against my back and eventually, I did.

* * *

When my vision became clear, I found myself in another cell, but this time it was smaller and dangling over a pool water. Anger shook my very being as got to my feet. He locked that blasted door on me! I was so close! So close of getting out! Sighing, I began to pace in what room I had, furiously thinking. That Korgan guy was actually smarter than he looked. I stopped and thought about something. I was being held prisoner by a guy who looked up to me. How ironic is that?

The pressure being released of a door got my attention and sure enough, the bucket of bolts came walking in, making the anger rise at the very sight of him. Oh, how much I wanted to tear his wires out and throw him to a junkyard.

"Nefarious," he said in his typical robotic voice. Why didn't he get a new voice box or something? He walked up to the edge of the pool, which in fact was only about three or so feet away, and looked up at me with amusement. "I wonder how people would react to a rusty mastermind?"

"Oh, that's a good one," I said sarcastically as I gripped the bars of my cell. "If you take me down, it better be a hell of a show."

He chuckled. "Oh, this is only to use just in case you do anything stupid." He shook his crimson head. "No, no. I've got something better in store for you."

"Like what?" I asked, bored with his words. Listening to Qwark ramble on about pointless things is better than listening to this guy and that's saying something.

He chuckled. "It's a surprise." He then began to walk away, laughing.

More than likely, it was a bluff. It had to be.

I sat down with my elbows on my knees, my gears were spinning in my head, thinking of everything and anything. First thing was, how was this thing even locked? It was just a standard cage. He- I looked at the door and smiled. No. No, he didn't. Ha! He did! He actually did! He locked the cage by using a standard lock! Leaping to my feet, I began to inspect the lock. Clearly this guy didn't have enough bolts to get a real security device. I looked around for motion detectors or anything that may trigger an alarm and so far, there was nothing to be seen. Good. But now, here is the real question: how do I pick a lock?

* * *

Three hours later, I began to stir and noticed that Clank was typing up something on his computer. "What are you doing?" I asked yawning as Qwark was still snoring. How did I sleep through that?

"I may find a way to hack into the security base of the cell and shut down the forcefield," he answered, typing away.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked as I was leaning against the wall, still weary from the nap.

"I noticed something when the second time the guard came in they used a keycard to shut down the forcefield. It may be easy to hack."

I perked up at his words. Finally we may get out of here. I went over to Qwark and shook. "Hey, wake up."

He shot up and looked around with wide eyes. "Is it time for my interview?"

"No, Clank may have found to hack the forcefield," I said, pointing to my pal with my thumb.

"Oh, thank heavens!" He cried, giving me a death hug. "I thought I was going to die in here. I mean, we!" He quickly put back on my feet and chuckled nervously, "That's what I meant."

"But we're not out of here yet. We still have to find our weapons and find Nefarious." The thought of doing that made my hopes fall. We had no idea where either of those things were as well as Nefarious and those robots have gun strapped to their back. Whoever made those guys, were certainly thinking.

"I think I have something," Clank announced, there was beeping and the the forcefield was down.

The three of us looked at the entry way that was no longer and I smirked as I was ready for action. "Let's go." I tried to summoned my wrench, but I chuckled in embarrassment, rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, I forgot that I don't have it." Clearly my throat, I began to walk. "Let's go and we have to be careful." Then the three of us walked to the hall where Nefarious was led to. No one even dared to speak, not even Qwark.

* * *

Five minutes it took me. Five freakin' minutes to pick that stupid, lousy, infernal lock! Swinging the door open, I poked my head out, just in case an alarm was going to go of, but not a sound. I leapt, landing on solid ground like some secret agent, I rose to my feet, still cautious of an alarm. When nothing sounded, I leapt for joy and cried victoriously. "No one can stop Doctor Nefarious!"Then I rushed for the door. Why was this too easy? It was almost boring at how easy all of this was. The door opened to a large, empty hall. Okay. This really was getting boring. Sighing, I just quietly walked, down the hall on the right, hoping that this was going to lead me somewhere good and instead, it led me right into the a large hall that had robots walking around everywhere. I needed a weapon and walking in there was suicide. Going the opposite way, my goal was getting weapon and fast.

Taking wrong turns, getting lost, nearly running into danger, I began to mutter to myself, "Stupid Korgan. When I get my hands on him, he is going to regret kidnapping me! Who does he think he is? He'll never be like me, let alone a evil mastermind. He doesn't even know how secure a prisoner properly." I came across a bored looking robot, standing at a corner. Feeling confident, I walked up behind him. "Excuse me, do you know where the armory is?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah, it's right down there, and turn right, then a left, and a door that says armory," he said, pointing down a small hall.

So I wasn't far at all. "Thanks." I began to walk away.

"Yep."

There was a pause as I was walking, waiting for the realization.

"Wait a minute! Halt!"

I then ran to the direction he told me to go.

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

Finally some fun. I took a sharp turn just as the bullet missed, ran into the armory and began to look for a light-weight gun. As I was checking for ammunition and light guns, I spotted a weapon that was sitting on a table. I walked up to it and found Ratchet's wrench and Qwark's blaster. Picking them up, I realized that I could use them for my own use. The doors opened, and in walked three robots all armed, just as I ducked behind a counter of weapons. I heard them begin to walk slowly around, then I spotted a powerful gun leaning against the wall in front of me.

I smiled.

This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

We haven't been out for even ten minutes and so far there was complete silnce. Was there a silent alarm or something? It didn't make sense! The three of us just kept walking, avoiding of getting seen and caught, until we heard heavy metal feet running and lots of them, "Are they coming our way?" I asked my two friends.

They both shrug and then they were getting closer.

My eyes grew wide. "It was a silent alarm." Grabbing Clank, who latched onto my back, as Qwerk and I began to run, not knowing where they were coming from, we just tried to get out of the area.

"There they are!" A robotic voice shouted behind.

Taking a sharp turn up ahead, we entered a main hall and more robots began to surround us. Clank jumped off of me and pointed at a door to the right. "There!"

I grabbed his hand- since he wasn't a fast runner- and dashed for it as they began to fire. The door slid open into a hall. We carried on running and without looking, I slammed into something hard and fell on my back. Shaking my head as Qwark helped me up, my eyes grew wide at the sight of the tall robot. "Nefarious?"

"Will you watch where you're going?" He shouted in annoyance.

"Where were you?" Qwark asked.

"Getting your things." He handed me my wrench as he tossed Qwark his blaster.

"I missed you so much," he cooed happily at his blaster.

Rolling my eyes, I looked at the doctor with wrench in hand. "What were-"

"I need to find Korgan," he interrupted.

"And we need to get out of here," Clank said hurriedly as the doors were opening.

"Follow me," Nefarious said as he began to run with us following.

"Where are we going?"

"I found out where the landing docks are and I know where Korgan's office is," he said with his red eyes locked ahead of him.

"How?"

He smirked. "When you're a villain, you know how make people talk."

With that, I didn't want to or need to ask anymore questions.

"Do we have a plan?" Qwark then asked.

"Getting out of here!" I shouted, knowing that was our only chance of survival.

"Not until I have my revenge for kidnapping me!" Nefarious growled.

"We may not survive if we stay here!" I cried, trying to talk some sense into his hard head.

I just looked at him as he shook his head. "Fine. We're getting out of here."

But I could see the look on his face that he was not satisfied.

* * *

After a short massacre in the armory with robotic parts everywhere, I tossed the large gun aside and found a wounded robot at the left wall and began to walk to him. I noticed a small handgun on the counter, picking it up, as I walked by. When I approached him with my hands in fists and gun in hand with my eyes locked on him, I roughly grabbed him by his shoulder and knelt beside him. "What is Korgan planning?" I asked coldly.

"H-he wants you either with him or against him."

"I don't like being with people, especially when they make me," he growled. However the truce four years ago, he had no choice. His life was also on the line at times and he was not willing to die on Magnus.

"Then he'll kill you and rise as the new Nefarious."

There was more to it. There had to be. "There's something you're not telling me," I growled threateningly, placing my finger on the trigger of the gun that was at my side.

The robot just looked at me with fear. "He also wanted to find your space station, raid it, and take all your plans. Even if your dead or alive." It sounded like he was smiling as he said, "He wants to destroy your life."

Even if I got out of here alive, Korgan will still want to destroy me. That means I have to destroy him now, but something didn't make sense. "He looked up to me. Why would he-"

"You didn't do what he wanted."

Annoyed with his words, I thought ahead. "Where are the landing docks?"

He chuckled. "I'm not telling you. You and your little friends will die here."

Frustrated and annoyed, I placed the gun against his head and leaned forward. "I'll ask again: Where are the landing docks?"

"West wing," he answered meekly.

I chuckled. "Good, little robot." Then I pulled the trigger. standing up, I scanned my work around the room. I shrugged. "I told you I was your master."

* * *

Nefarious led us to the landing docks with some trouble and we found a ship for us to take. I grabbed the keys on a nearby shelf and hurried to a ship. "We have to get out of here." I noticed that Nefarious wasn't following. I stopped and looked at him as he was staring at the door. "Nefarious, come on!" I shouted. "We have to go!"

"You go. I'll catch up," he said, making his way to the door.

"What are you doing?" I then noticed the gun on his waist tied with a chain as a belt. Horror made my blood run cold. "This is a suicide mission!"

"Then leave with out me," he said without stopping.

"Doc-" Clank tried, but he disappeared behind the doors.

I didn't know what to think or do. He was going to get himself killed, but I had to save my friends and myself. I looked at them and Clank looked at me with confusion as Qwark looked at me with wide blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

When I walked out of the door, my mind was made up. Even if it meant dying, I was not going to let this robot get away with anything. Now it got personal. But interesting enough, Ratchet seemed concerned. He was always a soft squishy. I managed to sneak to the office with hardly any trouble. When I got to the door, I slowly pulled out my gun and approached the doors, when the opened, I leapt in, gun at the ready, but it was a empty office with just the desk in the middle. "Korgan!" I shouted as I cautiously looked walked deeper in with my eyes sharp. "I know you're in here."

I heard a chuckle. "Good."

I quickly turned around, but no one was there. Confused, I was about to turn back around, until I was knocked forward, as if someone kicked my legs out from under me. I quickly turned around and saw Korgan appear in front of me.

"Surprised?" The crimson robot chuckled. "It's my own special feature."

I brought my gun up, aimed at him. "This is my little feature," I said darkly. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you steal my plans and destroy my space station. Trust me. I lost the first one and that took me four years to rebuild."

"Someone told you?" He asked casually.

"I _made _them tell me," I added to show my ruthless ability.

The robot chuckled. "I like that. I really do. Now then... Let's have some fun."

Just as I pulled the trigger, he disappeared. Then it felt like I was punched in the jaw, knocking the gun out of my hand. I tried to reach for it, but it was kicked away by a invisible Korgan.

"You don't need it," he said, then it was kicked in the back, causing me to go to the floor.

Damn, he was a good fighter.

I scrambled to my feet, spotted the gun, then I was hit in the side with a hard object and found a floating bar. Where did he get that thing?

"I would shoot you and end everything," the invisible Korgan began, "but it'll be more fun to bash your head in."

I saw the swing coming and kept jumping and dodging, trying to get closer to my gun. There was no way I was going to lose to him. Not ever.

* * *

Nefarious was quicker and nimbler than he thought as he kept dodging the swinging bar, making Korgan more angrier. He was going to kill the doctor. He was once the one he looked up to, but soon, Korgan will be the one to look down at the notorious Doctor Nefarious' busted and lifeless body. "Stay still!" He growled as he swung, just barely missing his head. Seeing this as an opportunity, he spun, and knocked him the head.

Chuckling, he looked at his enemy, then frowned.

Nefarious was laying on the floor frozen with wide eyes as the gears in his head was moving stationary.

"Oh, James," a radio voice said, "I can't be with you. I'm in love with a pirate."

"But Janis, I am that pirate."

Rolling his eyes he walked over to the paralyzed doctor and kicked him in the head.

"Was that necessary?" Nefarious questioned as if oblivious to his glitch as he staggered to his feet, rubbing his head.

Not answering he gave swung the bar with all his might, knocking the doctor in the jaw and against a wall. He reappeared as he went to his desk drawer and pulled out his pistol as Nefarious was trying to get up but his was dazed. He dropped the bar as he walked over to the dazed doctor, checking his ammo to see how much he had since he tried to kill Nefarious, until the idiot robot slammed face first in the door that he locked while the doctor was heading for it. With enough ammo, he stood over the doctor with a smirk.

* * *

I tried to stand, but my body took such a beating, that it was almost impossible for me to stand. I noticed that he was checking the ammo in pistol that he used before. Determined, I tried to stand once more, but it I just couldn't bring myself to it. My gun was too far away. I looked up at him as he was looking down at me with a cold gaze.

"Such a pity," he said. "We could've been best of friends."

I couldn't say anything. For once in a very long time, I felt tired, but I didn't want to give up. I couldn't give up. Not like this. I wanted to live, but I wasn't going to surrender. No. I would never surrender. Everything that happened to me flashed before my eyes. I could've fallen to my death, but instead I became a robot. I survived a space station explosion. I survived Magnus. And now, I'm going to have a laser bullet go through me. Maybe even more than one.

"I can give you one more chance," he offered gently.

"Go to hell," I spat.

He shrugged. "After you." He raised the gun at me.

I am not going to look away. I'm not going to show fear. I'm not scared, even though, deep down, I am.

"It was a pleasure knowing you, Doctor," he said kindly.

Then he was knocked off his feet by a flying object. I looked to my left and found Ratchet holding his wrench. Why did he always show up at the strangest of times?

"Nobody lays a finger on my friends," he growled as he walked in with teeth bared.

Korgan laughed. "Friend? Oh, that's rich!" He was about to aim at the Lombax, who threw the wrench again, knocking the pistol from his hand, and came at him, swinging his wrench, knocking him left and right, until he was on the ground and Ratchet kicked his gun away. When he felt like the robot was no longer a threat, the squishy came up to me with a thin smile and lent me a hand.

I accepted and got to my feet.

"Want to have so words with him?" Ratchet offered with a smile.

"My pleasure," I replied and walked to the dazed robot. "How does it feel to beaten?" I asked with a smirk, looking down at him.

He just glared at me as I began to walk around him.

"You know, I'm touched that you looked up to me, but now, I get to look down at you." I slowly frowned as I stopped at his pistol, calmly picked it up, and walked back to him, admiring the weapon. "Yep. I get to look down at your miserable, lifeless, robotic carcass." I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. "And you _thought _you could beat me! I knew I was dealing with a moron who thought that!"

"I could've if it wasn't for your friend," he hissed.

"Yes, but you still lost," I smiled as I aimed the gun at him. "The doctor wins... And he hates you." When I pulled that trigger, I went numb.

It was over. Korgan was dead. The yellow in his eyes became dull.

I didn't know if I felt heroic or a villain that someone looked up to. Well, it was for my own life. I didn't save anyone else's, but they saved mine. Ratchet told me that the other were waiting at the landing docks and wondered if I was alright. I smirked and said, "Better than ever." In a way, it was true. I then looked at him. "Why did you come and save me?"

He looked up at me and said, "All for one."

I gave a short chuckle as I looked back at the dead robot. Tossing the pistol aside and removing my chain belt, the two of us walked up and I knew that I never wanted to see the place again. It's a shame though, Korgan would eventually make a fine villain... Just not as fine as me.

* * *

A fews hours after they left, Korgan's backup generator in his body began to kick in. His yellow eyes had the glow return to them. He could feel the hole through his robotic head and faintly remembered the Nefarious pulled that trigger.

He was a true idiot to think that he was dead.

* * *

**I want to thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking of closing it off with a seventh chapter, but it wasn't coming out so well, so I decided to close it here. There will be a sequel, just in case your interested and it will be certainly different.**


End file.
